pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of items in Hey You, Pikachu!
This page shows all of the items that appear in the game Hey You, Pikachu!. Items Common Items *'Sunflowers:' Sunflowers are common items that can be found mainly in Springleaf Fields. Pikachu loves sunflowers and will walk around with it. Pikachu can even eat the sunflower and will like its taste. When a sunflower is sold, they will appear just outside of the player's house in a flower pot. *'Skunk Flowers:' Skunk Flowers are bad smelling flowers that can be also found in Springleaf Fields and Viridian Forest. If Pikachu smells a skunk flower, it will throw it on the ground and may roast it with a Thunderbolt. When sold, a skunk flower will appear beside the sunflower outside of the player's house. *'Lily:' Lilies are white flowers that can be found in Springleaf Fields and Viridian Forest. Lilies have a good scent and Pikachu may eat one for moderate taste. *'Raspberry:' Raspberries are common items that can be found in Springleaf Fields. Raspberries are one of the few fruit that can be found on the ground and Pikachu enjoys the taste of these. *'Cattail:' Cattails are plants that are only found in Viridian Forest. Since Pikachu is busy watching over the Caterpie, it is unknown how Pikachu will react to a cattail. *'Rosebud:' Rosebuds are special flowers that are only found in the trees of Viridian Forest. The rosebuds are needed to feed the Caterpie and the player must tell Pikachu to use Thunderbolt to get one from a tall tree. Alternately, the player can also use the megaphone to get a rosebud from a tree or even grab one if it's close enough (during Part 2 only). *'Mushroom:' Mushrooms are fungi that can be found all over Springleaf Fields and Ochre Woods. The common white mushrooms can be cooked and eaten by Pikachu with an electric attack (except for Thunder which will completely burn it). They are also called White Mushrooms. *'Sunny Shroom: '''A yellow capped mushroom with a white stem. This is Pikachu's favorite mushroom and its fresh edible taste satisfies his electric cheeks. *'Apple:' Apples are juicy fruits that can be found in the Ochre Woods and the Springleaf Fields. *'Jumbo Shroom:' A large mushroom that can also be cooked. They can be found in Ochre Woods and a cooked one can be used as a final ingredient. Pikachu can eat this cooked mushroom when you want him to. Crops *'Onion:' Onions can be found in Ochre Woods as one of the ingredients of Bulbasaur's dish. When Pikachu smells an onion, it will sneeze. After an onion is sold, more can be found in the garden outside of the player's house. *'Corn:' Corn is also found in Ochre Woods and can be used in dishes. If the player tells Pikachu to use either Thundershock or Thunderbolt on a corn, it will turn into popcorn that Pikachu can eat. *'Sweet Potato:' Sweet Potatoes can be found in Ochre Woods where they can be used in dishes. Pikachu can cook them using Thunderbolt and eat it. *'Pumpkin:' Pumpkins can be found in Ochre Woods where they tend to be used in dishes. Pikachu doesn't care for pumpkins much and will just throw them away instead of eating them. *'Cabbage:' Cabbages are also found in Ochre Woods where they can also be used in dishes. Like with pumpkins, Pikachu doesn't care much for cabbages and will throw them away when it is given one. *'Carrot:' Carrots are found in Ochre Woods and they can be used in dishes. Pikachu will sometimes eat carrots. *'Turnip:' Turnips are found in Ochre Woods and they can be used in dishes. Rare Items *'Topaz:' A Topaz is a rare gem that can only be found by either breaking open the pinata or winning it. It is mainly given to Pikachu and its owner for evolving 5 Oddish into Vileplume by watering. *'Ruby:' A Ruby is another rare gem that is actually more common than others. A Ruby can be earned from Butterfree. *'Sapphire:' A Sapphire is a rare gem that can be found in treasure chests. Special Items *'PokéHelper:' The PokéHelper is a special, held item that the player receives from Professor Oak. The PokéHelper keeps track on events and Pikachu's current mood. *'Toolbox:' The Toolbox is a special, held item that the player receives from their mother. The Toolbox can hold all other common items in the game but has a limit. *'Lightbulb:' The light bulb is a special item that can be bought from Abra's Shop. The light bulb lights up as soon Pikachu holds it, but it slowly drains its energy. *'Megaphone:' The megaphone is an important item that the player acquires from Professor Oak after the player wakes up one day and Pikachu is missing. The megaphone allows the player to contact Pikachu from a far distance away, but it doesn't fire a homing speech bubble. Instead, it fires an orange speech bubble that travels in a straight line. This means the player must aim carefully to use the megaphone properly. The megaphone can also be used to knock down objects from trees and speak to some other Pokémon. *'Beach Ball:' The beach ball is an item that the player receives near the beginning of the game. The beach ball's main purpose is to be used to play with Pikachu and build up its energy. *'Watering Can:' The watering cans are items that can be bought at Abra's Shop. The main purpose of the watering cans is to be used to water Oddish or Gloom. There are two types of watering cans: a small red one and a big blue one. The small one holds a small amount of water while the big one can hold much more. After Pikachu finishes watering an Oddish or Gloom, there will be an indication of how much water is left in the watering can. If there is still water inside, Pikachu will give the watering can back to the player. However, if it's empty, Pikachu will fill it back up before handing it to the player. *'Pika:' Pika is the main currency of this game. Pika can be earned by either selling items at the end of activities (by keeping common items stored in the Toolbox) or by winning certain things. *'Balloon:' Balloons are items that Pikachu can hold in this game. Balloons can only be bought at Abra's Shop for 50 Pika each. When Pikachu holds a balloon, it will instantly inflate. Pikachu will then try to eat the balloon only to have it explode in its face. Balloons come in five colors: red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and purple. Whenever a Caterpie cries of hunger and you aren't ready to give it an open rose, Butterfree comes back and can give you a red balloon. *'Fishing Flag:' The Fishing Flags can be won after earning a certain amount of score at either one of the three fishing holes (Ochre, Olivine, and Cobalt). After winning a flag, a huge amount of Pika is earned and the flags are displayed in the bedroom on the wall. Junk *'Nuts and Bolts:' Nuts and bolts are semi-common items that can be found in the cave of Ochre Woods. The nuts and bolts are rather useless items that serve no real purpose, but if you throw the bolt, it spins like a top. *'Burnt Crisp:' A brunt crisp is an item that is created when Pikachu uses an electric attack on a object that isn't cookable. Pikachu can eat a burnt crisp but it will not like the taste and it's energy is depleted by a bit. *'Bottle Cap Ring:' A rather useless item that is usually obtained as a lesser present from Butterfree. *'Chocolate Coin:' The chocolate coin is candy wrapped in a golden foil. Pikachu will not eat the chocolate inside and will simply toss it away. *'Napkin:''' Sometimes, in the bedroom, Pikachu will toss out napkins that cannot be picked up by the player. The player must tell Pikachu to stop tossing the napkins. After being told so, Pikachu will use Thundershock or Thunderbolt on the napkins to dispose of them. Crates There are so many crates Butterfree can drop in the Ochre Woods, the Springleaf Fields and the Cobalt Island. The crates have the letters carved on the lid with items inside by the following: *"A" - copper coin *"B" - silver coin *"C" - red marble *"D" - blue marble *"E" - yellow marble *"F" - acorn top *"G" - lightbulb *"H" - blue balloon *"I" - green balloon *"J" - pink balloon *"K" - red balloon *"L" - yellow balloon *"M" - golden apple *"Z" - banana Category:Lists Category:Items